Jacob and Kathryn: Oneshot
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: This is a one-shot between Jacob and an OC. There will be some Edward in the one-shot, but he's not going to be with the OC. This is for a friend who requested it. Sorry Edward fans, but this is for Jacob fans. Hope you enjoy! Jacob/oc, slight Edward/oc


**Hello peoples! It's me again! This time I have a story for you. It's a romance story between my OC and Jacob Black. Yes, I know, I'm not a Twilight fan, but Jacob is hot! I'm doing this for my friend because she wanted a one-shot, so I'll give her a one shot. Oh, and you can imagine what Kathryn looks like, it doesn't really matter, just think of a blonde. That's all the hints you can get. And no flames. You have been warned. I also do not own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Ready Kathryn!**

**Kathryn: Ready!**

**And Begin…..**

{Author talking}

Flash back

"Talking"

Kathryn was enjoying her day at her house, all by herself. Nothing could ruin this moment unless you're a stalker vampire who likes to sneak up on people.

"Hello, Kathryn." Came a mysterious voice.

Kathryn jumped out of her seat, only to be caught by the mysterious person.

"Thanks a-oh, it's just you Edward….."

"Yeah, it's me." Edward says while sitting down on the couch and holding tight on Kathryn's waist. Kathryn was seething in anger. Her face looked as if someone stole her lover. {I seen that look before and you don't want to ever see it. I barely came out alive!} She knew one way how to get out, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, Edward….." Kathryn says seductively.

Edward starts to sweat under her seductiveness. He couldn't help, but watch as her hand moved up and down his chest. He lets go of her waist. This was her chance to get out of the house!

"Would you be sweet enough to….Oh, I don't know, get me a glass of wine out of the top cabinet. I know that you know where it's at." She bats her eyelashes.

This made Edward drool, but he had job to do for "his" lady. While Edward walked into her kitchen towards the cabinet. Kathryn was already out the window.

"Ha, tricked him with my seductiveness." If you want to know why she hates Edward, then I'll tell you. When she first came into town, he was nice to her. She liked him, like he likes her now. Everything was perfect until, Bella came. Once Bella came into her life, everything she had liked doing with Edward, turned into hatred. Kathryn would say hi to Edward, but he flat out ignored her and ran towards Bella. Bella was Edward's life, as Edward was to Kathryn's. Every second Edward ignored Kathryn, it turned into hatred towards how he treats Bella.

When Bella had everything she could ask for, she disappeared out of nowhere. After she disappeared, Edward than realized he loved Kathryn and not Bella. He was just fascinated about how Bella worked, but with Kathryn, she was everything he could dream of.

He begged her to come back, but Kathryn told him he was everything to her, but he blew it when he went to Bella and ignored her. He said he was sorry and confessed right then and there to Kathryn.

"Sorry isn't enough Edward, you already broke my heart, I don't think I can take any more of what you done. Good-bye." She closes the door behind her and falls down to cry her little heart out.

Edward stares at the door hearing her cry and walks away with his shoulders up and head down. He looked back again, hoping she'll run out the door with her smile on her lovely face saying that she forgives him, but all he sees is the door.

Edward turns to walk away and go home. Kathryn looks out the window and watches him leave. She couldn't help, but cry more because he didn't get the hint that she wanted his comfort.

Jacob happened to be nearby and heard everything. He was seething with anger at what Edward had done. He just blew his chance to be with the most perfect girl ever, but he had to be an idiot and go with Bella. Jacob liked Bella and all, but she didn't replace Kathryn in his heart.

Jacob walked up to see Edward walking away from Kathryn's house. Jacob then turned his head to see Kathryn looking out the window at Edwards leaving form. She cried even more and ran into what Jacob thinks is her room.

Jacob growls, but then walks to the back of Kathryn's house and sees her bedroom door window open. He quickly runs back and then runs forward and jumps real high and lands on Kathryn's bedroom porch.

He sees a crying Kathryn on her bed, facing away from him and all life outside. Unaware of Jacob, Kathryn keeps crying and wanting someone to hold her close and tell her that everything is okay.

"You know, you should really keep your window closed, someone could sneak up on you."

Kathryn turns around to see Jacob leaning against her wall. She then quickly turns her head away to wipe the tears.

"You can cry if you want Kathryn, it's not like I'll make fun of you."

"Oh. Shut up Jacob Black. Shouldn't you be with the pack or something?" Kathryn asks trying to act like she wasn't crying.

"*sigh* You're thick headed you know that. I know that you're crying because of that blood sucker." Jacob says icily when saying blood sucker.

"It's not him."

"Oh, then who was it that I saw walking away from your house. Oh, yeah that blood sucker Kathryn."

"Why can't you come at another time Jacob? I'm not in the mood as you can quite clearly see." She turns to find Jacob up really close to her, making her breath caught in her throat.

Jacob, seeing what her reaction was, was actually satisfied that she didn't turn him away like she did with Edward.

"How about you cry on my shoulder for once, and let it all out." Jacob whispers quietly and grabbing a hold of Kathryn, pulling her close to his chest and letting her cry.

She was crying for a long time until she fell asleep crying to her heart's content. Jacob lay's down next to her, seeing that he was sleepy from holding her half the night.

Kathryn woke up to see a sleeping peacefully Jacob next to her. She let a smile come to her face, remembering that he comforted her when she needed it the most.

Kathryn tried to get out of bed, but something was holding her down. She looked to see that Jacob's arm was curled up perfectly around her waist. She blushed and jumped. Only to fall off the bed. Kathryn waited for impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see a short-haired boy holding her. That boy or shall I say man, was none other than Jacob, who had a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Kathryn blushed and pulled herself out of Jacob's arms, but not before saying thank you.

"You're welcome Miss I-like-to-screech-when-I-wake-up-next-to-a-hot-guy." Jacob says teasingly.

"You're not hot Jacob."

"Oh, really Kathryn?" Jacob says with a raised eyebrow and also loving this little fight.

"Yeah, even my bed is hotter than you."

"Does your bed have these?"

Kathryn turns to see what he was talking about and blushes as a result. Jacob took off his shirt and started to show his abs. Upon seeing her reaction, Jacob smirks.

"I love it when I cause you to blush."

"S-Shut-up Jacob!"

She throws her pillow at him and misses. Only causing him to laugh at her poor aim. {In real life, my friend Kathryn does have poor aim because once she tried to throw an apple at me and missed, hitting our other friend on the forehead. That caused me to laugh and told her she needs to lie off on throwing things.} This is what started their little friendship to the max since Edward isn't her best friend anymore.

Kathryn was running to where she thinks Jacob's house is at. She didn't get too far because she saw Jacob leaning next to a tree. Jacob hears some noise and looks up to see Kathryn smiling at him.

He was about to walk forward ad greet her, but a blood sucker got in front of him, with his back turned facing Kathryn instead. The blood sucker was the one he hated the most out of all the blood suckers he's seen before. This was the blood sucker who broke the girl he likes heart. This is the blood sucker who keeps trying to beg for Kathryn to come back into his life. This blood sucker is what interrupts their moments together. This blood sucker had a name. His name was Edward. Oh how Jacob hated to put that name on his tongue as if it was taboo.

"Come Kathryn, let's go back to the way things were before you become friends with thatmutt." He said mutt with venom as he turned to glance at Jacob once before looking at Kathryn dead in the eye.

"N-no, I can't, not after what you did. I'll never forgive you." She whispers quietly so that they both could hear her.

"I told you I'm-."

"Look! She said that she can't forgive you so give up! Kathryn doesn't want you to be near her anymore, so just leave." Jacob says with anger and looking at the vampire with hate written all over his face.

Edward turns to now fully face Jacob.

"You sound as you're in love with her, mutt."

"I'm not. It's just that I want to protect her from beings like you."

"Oh really, let's see what your made of." Edward says. He clearly wanted to fight Jacob so that he can win back Kathryn from the mutt's clutches.

Jacob growls but then transforms into a giant wolf. Edward's fangs start to show with his eyes glowing with hatred. It looks like they're both not going to hold back in this fight, it's for Kathryn's own safety.

"Bring it, blood sucker."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, mutt."

They both charged, swinging at each other with powerful hits. Edward kicks Jacob right in the face, so he can fall back away from where Kathryn is staring at their fight, in horror. Jacob skids across the ground so that he cannot hit the tree that was behind him. He growls menacingly at Edward. Then he charges, only to scrap Edwards's chest a little bit with his claws. Edward stumbles back at little bit, but then regains his balance. He had blood dripping from the top part of his chest of where Jacob had cut him at. He held onto his chest to try to stop the bleeding. Edward glares at Jacob for what he had done.

Then Edward charges at Jacob, but not before grabbing a big piece of wood that was sharp, and swung it, only to hit…..Kathryn in the thigh.

"Uhhhn!"

Both Jacob and Edward stare in horror as she fell to her knees, coughing up blood.

"Why….?" They both whisper, looking down at her crumpled form.

"I-I didn't like that you both were fighting for me and that you were hurting each other, just to be with me." She says looking up at the both of them and she shows a little smile on her face.

Both of their eyes soften at what she had said. She was basically telling them that she cared about their safety, even if she doesn't love Edward like she does for Jacob, she still cared about him, like a friend would.

"We should take you to the hospital!" They both shout in worry, for Kathryn's safety.

"No n-need." She says while getting, but flinched as she did so.

"You know, you're still the same old stubborn Kathryn that I was friends with." Edward said with a hint of amusement.

"S-Shut-up Edward!" She playfully punches his arm.

Her wound on her thigh had quickly healed up after two days have gone by. During those two days, Edward or Jacob would take turns watching over her. She told Edward that they should just be friends. It took Kathryn a long time before Edward sighed and gave in, agreeing with her.

He then asked her who she did love, even though he already knew the answer.

"I-I don't love anyone." She said blushing and stuttering.

"Don't lie to me. I don't like it when you lie to me. I know that you love Jacob, so please don't lie to me." He begs and whispers at the same time.

Her eyes soften at her friends begging. She told him that she wouldn't lie to him no more.

"O-Okay, I'll tell you who I love, just please don't tell him." She says giving him a puppy dog look while begging.

"*sigh* Okay. I, Edward Cullen, promise not to tell the guy you liked, that you love him."

"You're right. I do love Jacob Black."

"At least you told me the truth, and at least it wasn't someone that I don't know. Now that you love him, when he ever breaks your heart, come to me for comfort, and I'll knock some since into him. Giving him a piece of my mind."

"I doubt he's going to do what you did, Edward."

"Didn't I tell you a thousand times, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're right, I forgive you."

For those two days, Edward and Jacob were actually nice to each other. Jacob was given the "talk" by Edward saying that if he broke her heart, that he would get his butt kicked into next week.

"I'm not going to do that with her until we're married, and I'm not going to break her heart, blood sucker."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure before you tell her."

Once the third day appeared, Kathryn was up and out of the house walking around in the woods. She was just walking around because both Jacob and Edward wouldn't allow her out of the house, saying she could get hurt. Of course, she rolled her eyes and just pouted turning away from their satisfied looks.

Kathryn decided to go to Jacob's because he hasn't come to see her like Edward did early in the morning.

Once she got to his house, she knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw Billy. She smiled kindly at him and asked where Jacob was. He returned her smile and told her that Jacob was up in his room.

She said thank you and started towards her destination. She knocked on Jacob's door and heard a crash and some cursing.

"That sounded like Jacob has a messy room." She whispered to herself and smiled.

When the door opened, she couldn't help, but let her smile get bigger. There, standing in front of her, was a messy- short haired shirtless Jacob, who grinned sheepishly when he saw her. Kathryn looked over his shoulder and saw that his room was a mess.

"What have you been doing in there?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Working." Was his reply.

"Wanna go somewhere else since your room is a mess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we do need to go somewhere since I didn't clean my room."

They walked out of the house, but not before saying bye to Billy and went into the woods to find a place to enjoy their time together.

"You know Jacob." Kathryn says turning to face him.

"What?" He asks now to fully face Kathryn.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, for some time now.*blush*"

"Same here."

"How about you tell me what you've been wanting to say, first."

"*gulp* U-Uh, yeah, sure….ummmmmm…"

"Ha ha, come on macho man Jacob, what could affect your words of speech." Kathryn says teasingly.

"Shut-up." Jacob whispers, turning his head to hide his blush.

"Okay, I'll let you finish."

"I-I like you a lot, Kathryn."

"You know that I like you too, so why are you telling me this?"

"No not like that. I mean I like, love you, more that what a friend should." He turns his head, half thinking that she'll reject him.

Kathryn couldn't help, but look at him in shock. He had just confessed his love to her. She put on a happy smile and did a little dance in her head that Jacob loves her like she loves him.

Jacob thought that the silence meant that she didn't like him that way, and he got up to leave. Kathryn saw this, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her lap.

"Wha-?"

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Jacob Black?"

"I thought that you rejected me."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"You were silent."

"And?"

"Isn't silence when you reject someone when someone confesses to that someone, a sign of rejection?"

"Well yes." She the look on Jacobs face when she said that so she had to quickly cover it up by saying, "But my silence meant that I feel the same way too, it was a happy silence."

"So then that means…." Jacob says, trailing of and looking in her eyes.

"Yes, I accept your confession and I love you too, Jacob Black." Kathryn says while putting on a sweet smile.

"YES!" Jacob shouts and her lap and pulls Kathryn's head down and puts her lips to his.

She was shocked by this action, but then quickly recovers and kisses him back with passion. Then after what seemed like an eternity to them, was only three minutes and they had to pull back in order to breathe.

"I always wanted to do that."

"Really Jacob?"

"Yeah."

He then gets up to sit down facing Kathryn. She puts on the look of disappointment on her face, but then sees Jacob motioning her to sit in his lap. She happily gets up to sit in his lap. Jacob then pulls her to his chest, both were enjoying this moment they shared.

Jacob and Kathryn look up at the stars and saw the full moon shining its moonlight on their little spot. They look at each other, smile, and share yet another passionate kiss.

They pull out of their kiss and then look up back at the stars, to see a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Kathryn."

"I already have my wish, Jacob."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, it would ruin the wish….." Kathryn trails off, and looks at Jacob teasingly.

"As your boyfriend, it is my duty to know what your wishes are, so tell me the wish."

"When did you become my boyfriend?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we shared a kiss."

"Good point."

"So tell me that wish of yours."

"My wish is that, me and you will be with each other for all eternity,"

"Oh, you already have that wish coming true, don't you?"

"That's what I said!"

"Good because I'm letting you out of my reach, not without a fight." Jacob growls teasingly.

"I couldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Kathryn."

"And I love you too, Jacob."

They both look up at the stars and see them twinkling. If you look closer, you could see two stars dancing together. Those two stars were symbols of Jacob and Kathryn's love. That was her wish, and the stars made it come true with those two stars.

Kathryn and Jacob lived their lives in a happily ever after fairy tale.

**~The End~**

**Yachiru Hatake: This was a long one-shot.**

**Kathryn: But it was worth it because I got to be with Jacob**

**Jacob: And I got to be with Kathryn**

***Jacob hugs Kathryn in the back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.***

**Yachiru Hatake: You two, get a room**

**Jacob: Fine**

**Kathryn: By Yachiru!**

***Both leave the room***

**Yachiru Hatake: Why did I do this again?*shrugs* Hope you liked this one-shot because it took me a lot of typing to do.**

**Yachiru Hatake: See ya guys later! Hopefully it'll be in another story or one-shot. Good-Bye!**

***Author leaves the area***


End file.
